


Sisters Under the Skin

by wintercreek



Category: Firefly
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee had too many brothers, growing up, and all of 'em were mama's boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Under the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



Kaylee had too many brothers, growing up, and all of 'em were mama's boys. It was lucky Kaylee was a daddy's girl, anyway, and luckier that bein' a burr on her daddy's trouser leg led her straight into the engine room of one ship after another.

She wouldn't trade those afternoons for anything, grease under her nails and smudges on her cheek, but sometimes Kaylee did wish she'd learned a bit more in the way of womanly arts. A ponytail was serviceable, but not romantic.

When Inara came on to _Serenity_ , Kaylee 'bout pounced on her. Inara radiated grace and poise, always dressed exquisitely. And she smiled and said yes when Kaylee asked for help with her hair. They have spent hours that probably add up to whole stolen days tucked away in Inara's shuttle, putting Kaylee's hair into elegant braids and gravity-defying twists, making her face glow and her eyes take on a smoky look.

Inara never suggested that Kaylee owed her anything in return, but it was a relief all the same the first time something broke on the shuttle. Kaylee promised herself she wouldn't giggle at the sight of Inara in coveralls, and she nearly succeeded. Inara took it all in stride.

Whether Kaylee was learning how to shape her nails or showing Inara how to replace a converter, she knew the most important thing she'd found in Inara's shuttle was this: the feeling of having a sister.


End file.
